Warhok
Warhok is one of two primary antagonists of the series finale of Kim Possible. A hot-headed brute, Warhok is a member of Zurg's alliance in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Their story begins on the planet, Lorwardia. Warhok was the prince and son of the ruler at the time. Warhok greatly desired a mate, but could find no potential suitor that could live up to his standards in battle. Warmonga was an aspiring villager that wanted to join the military. She desired nothing more than to prove her worth in Larwardia's patriarchal society. The planet was, eventually on the to do list to be taken over by Zygon who enslaved the Larwardians and killed their leader, forcing Warhok into hiding. Warhok and Warmonga met up, the latter of whoim taught Warhok some of the skills she learned from her parents, and eventually, they lead a rebellion which overwhelmed Zygon's forces and forced him to retreat. With Warhok as the new crowned ruler, and Warmonga as his bride, Larwardia became the most vicious military planet in the galaxy. They've beaten back many powerful races including the Saurians, the Cluster, and the Triceratons, among others. But then, a new race showed up that they weren't familiar with. The Drej. The Larwardian forces didn't stand a chance. Warhok and Warmonga were forced to retreat as their planet was destroyed. They were the only survivors. The two of them made shelter on an abandoned planetoid rebuilding their technology and plotting revenge on the Drej. Then they heard that the Drej had already been wiped out by Emperor Zurg. To this day, they pledge their allegiance to him. Defending Planet Z Warhok first gets himself involved in a defense of Planet Z after it is attacked by the Queen of the Cluster, Vexus. While his new ally, Gantu, eliminates the Cluster foot soldiers, Warhok attacks Vexus herself. To his surprise, she anticipates his blows. It falls to another of Zurg's lieutenants, Gravitina, to deal with Vexus permanently. He later participates in the Battle for Planet Z against the Decepticons, managing to blast Lugnut away with a grenade. He later dies in a flurry of missiles fired by Blitzwing. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Gallery Warhok anime.jpg|Warhok in the anime Warhok and Warmonga.jpg|Warhok with Warmonga Category:Disney Villains Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney Villains" in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Pages with Origins